The present invention relates to a channel remote control device for television, radio, recorded sound reproducing machines such as a tape recorder, etc.
Heretofore, electric wave or ultra-sonic wave devices were employed for controlling a television channel tuner from a remote position. However, these conventional methods have drawbacks because they produce jamming or noise because they need to repeat the control operation until a desired channel selected is obtained.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate said drawbacks and provide a new control device for remote channel selection employing light.